


Prologue

by TangentTime



Series: Right(ish) vs. Wrong(ish) [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Wartime, Worldbuilding, and here it is, i promised some clarifcation, it's still vague, the last for are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TangentTime/pseuds/TangentTime
Summary: A quick run-through as told by Na'Eta.
Relationships: Na'Eta & Mae'Raki
Series: Right(ish) vs. Wrong(ish) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694884





	Prologue

Quite honestly, this story requires quite some background. I am Na’Eta, and I will, with my friend and sister-in-arms Mae’Raki, will guide you through this tale. Our story begins well before me or Mae’Raki were involved, so I will begin there. But first, some information you will need in order to be able to understand. 

Lady In is the entity embodying all things non-matter, darkness, shadow, chaos, and all things associated and truly a part of that grouping. Lord Yo is Lady In’s opposite. He is the entity embodying all things matter, light, order, and all things associated and truly a part of those groupings. They are siblings, husband and wife, two separate entities with no connection beyond what they are, two parts of the same whole. 

They each created a world and people. Lady In created the Yin and our Realm, Lord Yo created the Yang and their World. There are 7 distinct tribes of Yin, and 7 total kingdoms of Yang. The Yin’s beliefs are all about choices and no limitations besides the ones you set upon yourself. The Yang beliefs are all about structure and each member’s immoveable place within that structure. Between and separating the two, are the Gray Wastes. In the Gray Wastes is the Multiverse. Or rather, the Core Universe, and all the universes it spawned. You, the reader, live in the Core Universe. How lucky of you. 

However, the Yang and the Yin didn’t like each other very much. This escalated into conflict. Their battleground? The Gray Wastes. Lord Yo actively leads and engages his people and their army in this war. Lady In, in accordance with our beliefs of knowing what you Seek, and you’ll Find it, didn’t. This angered the chiefs of the 7 distinct tribes of Yin. They went to her Temple in her Land, seeking her help. Lady In refused and the chiefs activated their backup plan should Lady In refuse. Take her powers for themselves. This backfired spectacularly. Lady In split into a thousand shades. 

The four major shades created and attached themselves to objects. One shade known as Heather made a crown of Unkenadite stones and bloodied lilies. Another shade known as Gladiolus, or Adi, made a blade in the mold of a Feng-hung. The third shade made a stone pendant on a leather string carved with two Japanese characters. The last shade made a purple aster flower encased in an amber crystal. These four objects scattered across the Gray Wastes. 

Time uncountable has passed since then, the creations of Lady In and Lord Yo die and get remade over and over again. This now catches up with the present. Me and Mae with the rest of our battalion were awaiting our new marching orders when we received a strange letter. In that letter, me and Mae read contained the revelations about what we were told. It was written in a shade’s hand. We were instructed to seek out the four objects of the major shades, along with the other 996 shades, and gather them to bring Lady In back. So we left. 

We traveled all around the Gray Wastes finding shades and trying to pin down the location of the objects. All we had to go on were some riddles. “Pendant of Nightmares and Daydreams, found only when the sirens scream.” “Karma’s Blade, found in the midst of a forest glade,” “Unkenadite Crown, buried in the middle of the cycle round.” and “Wisdom’s Bloom, sealed within the mountain’s tomb.” 

We eventually found ourselves in a peculiar world. One where we were quickly overpowered by these things called “meta suppressors” they made it quite hard to think straight, keep our balance, or even reach into our yiysk, let alone fight. So that is how we found ourselves in our current predicament. Locked in some kind of thing with these meta suppressors built-in. All we can do now is wait and hope our situation won’t get worse. But hope in large amounts, like anything, can be lethal. 


End file.
